


Endings and new Beginnings

by 616CHASTAIN



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F, eventual Harper Caldwell appearance, happiest season spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616CHASTAIN/pseuds/616CHASTAIN
Summary: The look on Abby’s face. Fuck. It looked like she’d been sucker punched, Riley thought to herself, brushing away the tears. She knew that feeling all too well.
Relationships: Abby Holland & John (Happiest Season), Abby Holland/Riley Johnson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty I thought Abby's voice would come to be but it did not. I don't know how many fics are through Riley's pov but she's probably going to be very ooc so please be gentle in your critiques! 
> 
> Title for fic partially inspired by the movie endings, beginnings. I do not own that movie title or these characters. No beta editing is involved in this fic, all mistakes are mine.

“I’m not a lesbian!” Harper yelled hysterically, as she pointed at her older sister.

The world was really fucked up. Why had she been given a literal front row seat to this shit show? She had been on the receiving end of very similar words; she didn’t need to witness another person getting hurt by Harper. _Abby doesn’t deserve this._

Her eyes met Harper’s tear-filled ones and all she could do to keep from saying anything, and from crying, was lightly shake her head and look away. _Nice one, Harper. Nice one._

She caught John with two coats following Abby outside, oh how she’d wished she’d had a friend like him back in high school. It would have made everything to much easier.

While everyone was still in shock over Harper and Sloane fighting and the tree falling over, Riley slipped out of her seat and into the kitchen. She sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. It was full of catering workers, but it was better than being out _there_. She grabbed a glass and poured herself water. Downing it in three mouthfuls, the brunette put in the glass in the sink and was about to head back when one of the workers came up to her, hand wrapped in a towel that was stained red.

“You’re the one who’s a doctor, right?” he gave her a sheepish look.

“Uh… sure. Yes. Let’s take care of this, yeah?” At least she would have a legitimate excuse when someone asked where she’d gone off to.

\--

_“All this is happening because Harper…. Harper is a lesbian and Abby is her girlfriend.”_

_“She’s lying! I’m not a lesbian!”_

Those words rang in her ears even as she got into her parent’s car, moving on autopilot, the lump in her throat seemingly growing. Ignoring her parent’s comments on the outburst they had witnessed, Aubrey allowed tears to slip down her cheeks in the car’s darkness. Pressing her head back against the headrest, she willed herself to stop crying but, how could she? How could she when Harper’s outburst had triggered so many memories? Sure, she had apologized but after so many years, the damage was done, it was not going to change anything.

 _The look on Abby’s face. Fuck. It looked like she’d been sucker punched,_ Riley thought to herself, brushing away the tears. She knew that feeling all too well.

Once they got home, she said her good-nights and headed to bed. Of course, there was no way she was going to sleep, thus, a recent study her attending had emailed her was reading for the night. Occasionally she would check her phone, wondering if she should reach out to Abby, just to make sure she was okay. But she convinced herself not to, her friend John had been there and if him showing up uninvited was not enough to let her know she was in good hands, nothing was.

Thoughts of the night before vanished the following morning as she got ready to head back to Maryland. Her mother insisted she could stay until new year’s day (that had been the original plan anyway) but after the events that transpired, she could not will herself to stay any longer.

“I already told Gloria what I know about her finger, mom.” There was no annoyance in her voice despite it being the third, fourth time reminded her.

“Okay, okay. She’s just worried about it.” Kissing her daughter’s cheek, she followed her out the door, her husband trialing behind them.

“Bye sweety! We’ll miss you! Have a safe drive back!” With her bags in the trunk, Riley waved at them and pulled out of the driveway.

It took a total of 30 minutes for her to send Abby a text.

[Hope you’ve managed the symptoms of your contact stupiditis, if you need anyone to talk to. Just call.]

Hitting send, she raised the volume of the radio and breathed a sigh of relief. _God I hate the holidays._

\--

Stopping just outside of town to gas up, she picked up a couple snacks and some shitty coffee as well. Unknown to her, it was the same gas station Abby and John had stopped at the night before on their way back home. _Also _unknown to her, it was the place where Abby had told Harper they needed sometime apart. Riley's phone beeped from where it was sitting in the cup holder, her gaze moving to look at the screen.__

____

____

Abby.

“Hello?” tucking it between her ear and shoulder, she shut the door and put the keys in the ignition.

“Hey, um, I actually think it’s gotten worse. The um, contact stupiditis.”

“Mmmm.. yes that’s known to happen. Unfortunately, it sounds like it’s in the late stages and I can’t do much about it now.”

“Do you have any plans for new year’s?”

Teeth bit down on her bottom lip, eyes lazily scanning the street before her as she thought about what to say. She did not know why Abby was asking, surely after their conversation at the bar she would understand her not being eager to be invited to some party that involved Harper and her friends.

“My parents are having a new year’s eve party. It’s going to be _great.”_ Tone was dull, eyes rolling even if Abby couldn’t see her.

She heard Abby chuckle on the other side of the phone and taking that as a cue she added, “I’m heading back to Maryland actually.”

There was a moment of silence before Abby stumbled through her words. “If you have a few more days… maybe you can come up to hang out with us? Uh.. John and I. Pittsburgh, I mean.”

_So she left._

“If you want.” “Yeah.” They said at the same time. A small smile tugging at Riley’s lips.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Text me your address?”

\--

After hanging up, she pulled out of the gas station and headed back the way she’d come before getting on the interstate, heading to Pittsburgh . Traffic was horrible and she could only imagine what it would be like having to go back home to Maryland. The thought made her groan.

Five hours and two stops later, she was making her way down main street. _Cozy place._ It looked like a nicer version of where her parents lived. It didn’t take long to find the address, but it did take her three loops around the block before parking. Riley was not nervous, no, she was worried about stepping on people’s toes. More specifically she was worried about stepping on Harper’s toes, she didn’t want her to get the wrong impression.

A slightly bitter laugh latched in her throat. _I’m really fucking worried about stepping on Harper’s toes now? Abby and I are friends. I don’t need to explain myself._

Pushing the door open, she got out of her car and made her way up the snow trimmed steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley thoroughly enjoyed her time and she found herself thinking that this is how Abby should have spent her time while visiting Harper’s parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this fic, given kudos, bookmarked and commented! I have never had this many hits and kudos in such a short amount of time, so thank you, thank you, thank you! much love!

Ringing the doorbell, she was pleasantly surprised to see Abby open the door, a smile on her face.

“Hey, come in,” the blonde said, stepping aside to let her in before closing the door.

The warmth of the apartment was inviting, and she shucked her coat, draping it over the couch’s armrest. Introductions did not last long and neither did the calm atmosphere, apparently John was trying to plan a New Year’s Eve party and needed to stock up on alcohol and snacks early. Abby did not seem to keen on the idea jokingly mentioning something about a fish. In the end, Riley accompanied Abby to feed the pets she took care of over the holidays.

“Pet sitting, huh? Interesting career choice.”

“It’s not a career choice.” Abby smiled, glancing at the brunette. “I take care of people’s pets while they’re away and it’s only for the holidays. I enjoy it.”

“I always wanted to dog but my parents said no. Sometimes I think pets are better than people.”

“Funny you say that. I was actually going to spend the holidays here but then Harper invited me to go home with her.”

A breathy chuckle escaped, “don’t you wish you would have stayed instead of going?”

Abby shrugged, “the fish would not have died but then I would have not met Jane or you.”

Arching a brow, she studied Abby for a moment as they came to their first stop. The house with the dog. “Jane is the nicest out of Harper’s family. Unique but nice.” She pauses, brows furrowing. “the fish died?”

“Yeah, John forgot to feed it.” Abby opened the door and Riley followed behind, not bothering to take her scarf off as they would only be a few moments.

“Oh no!”

“We replaced it, but I still feel bad.”

-

They took the dog, a German shepherd named Buddy, out for a walk around the block before coming back to the house. Next was the apartment with the cat and then the house with the fish. They talked about anything but Harper, Riley wanting to get to know Abby outside of their shared experience with the aforementioned woman.

“Wait—he what?”

“He tracks my phone and he tracks his hook ups also.” They had just gotten back to John’s place and Abby had mentioned John tracking her phone, something she was still confused and intrigued by.

“He tracks you? Are you sure he doesn’t work for the NSA?” Scarf and coat removed, she kept her jacket on, following Abby into the kitchen.

“He doesn’t I’m sure. I still don’t know how he does it though, he’s never shown me how.”

“Hmmm…” she ponders for a moment, watching as Abby arches a brow at her. “You know that would really come in handy. Tracking people and what not.”

The chemical blonde slowly nodded, clearly amused. It was nice to have someone new in her life that appreciated her sometimes off the wall and dry humor.

-

They spent the next four days hanging out and going out. John and Abby took Riley to their favorite bars and restaurants in the city, they even found one similar to the one Riley had taken Abby a few days prior. The three of them spent a whole day baking and decorating cookies. Abby went and gave some to her and Harper’s neighbor while picking up extra clothes, she even gave some to nice old lady across the hall from the apartment with the cat.

Riley thoroughly enjoyed her time and she found herself thinking that _this_ is how Abby should have spent her time while visiting Harper’s parents. Sure, she had been lucky that then Bennett’s had like her (not as much anymore but they kept up appearances, as did everyone else) because if not, she surely would not have stayed friends with Harper for long.

She was a bit surprised at how quickly her and John became friends, she was always complimenting her outfits and gushing about how much he loved her hair. They were currently sitting on his couch, watching America’s Next Top Model, the popcorn had since been eaten, only the bowl upon Abby’s lap remained.

“Oh god. That outfit is the worst.” The brunette mumbled to herself, she froze for a moment as Abby shifted to rest her head on her shoulder. Brown eyes flickered down to see what the blonde was in fact asleep. Her lips tugged into a small smile; attention being caught by John who was giving her a look.

“What?”

He simply put his hands up in mock surrender and turned his attention back to the TV show.

-

The last handful of hours had been a bit of a blur. She had woken up on the couch but unlike the last four days, she wasn’t alone, and she wasn’t laying down. Her neck was screaming at her for falling asleep like this. Slowly, she sat up, which caused the other two people on the couch to groan.

“What time is it?” asked Abby, who had been using her thigh as a pillow, as she slowly sat up.

John groaned about his back and stood up, stretching out. It turned out that John and Riley had fallen asleep after the last episode of Next Top model’s season 4 re-run. After stretching and fully waking up, John started going through the list of things they still needed for the party that night.

With a list in hand, both women headed out to go about the same routine of the last four days. But instead of going back to John’s after visiting, the last house on Abby’s pet-sitting route, they would be going into town and having breakfast before going to pick up the things John needed.

-

Groaning, she quickly shut the door on the stranger puking their guts out and headed up the stairs. It did not take long to find the main bedroom and its ensuite, a sigh escaping her. “Busy!” she called out, upon hearing foot falls coming into the room. Hopefully, it wasn’t come couple wanting alone time, the last thing she wanted was to see someone’s bare butt when she didn’t have to.

Riley froze, hand still dripping water. She knew those voices. _Fucking, hell._

It was Abby and Harper.

What the hell was Harper doing here?

“I did it, Abby. I told parents.”

“I mean—I’m glad, I am. But now part of me feels like I forced you into coming out. That’s the last thing I wanted. What did they say?”

“You just gave me the push I needed, babe. They’re still processing it. But I told them.” There was a pause, “I miss you, Abby. I miss _us_.”

Riley looked around the bathroom as if a magic escape hatch would appear out of thin air. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

“Yes, it matters. Harper, I already told you, I need someone who is ready _now_. Aside from that you didn’t do much to convince your parents I wasn’t a criminal. They probably still think I’m some thief.”

“I am ready! I told them; I promise I told them. They don’t think that Abby, the twins said they had put the necklace in your bag.”

Unable to hear anymore, this was not a conversation she was supposed to be part of by any means, she dried her hands and stepped out, clearing her throat. Two pairs of eyes landed on her, one filled with more shock then the other.

“Riley? I thought you had left for Maryland?” asked Harper.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop; I was already here before you guys showed up….” Motioning to the door, she made an awkward escape, quickly moving down the stairs. Part of her wanted to clarify any assumptions Harper would make –because she one hundred percent would—but it was not her place. _I don’t need to explain my friendship with Abby to her. What am I? Asking for her fucking permission?_ Moving through the people crowing her path, she grabbed a drink from the kitchen, debating what to do next.

“Harper is here.” John said as he leaned against the counter next to her. “Do you think Abby is going to take her back? ”

“I know, I saw her. They’re in your room talking.”

“Wait—so you heard them talking?”

Taking a sip of the red wine, she nodded. “Yeah, it was an accident. I needed to use the bathroom and apparently they needed more privacy.”

“Abby deserves better. She’d been happy with Harper until now. I should have told her that you can’t go more than a year without seeing someone’s parents, sooner.” The last part he added more as a thought to himself rather than her.

“She does deserve better. Abby’s a good one.”

“Three minutes!” someone yelled, a few people cheered, there was a crash of something breaking which caused John to curse and make is way towards the sound.

The pair chatted for a bit longer before John was pulled away by some cute looking guy. Lifting her now empty wine glass in toast as John gave her an apologetic look, she stayed where she was, leaning against the kitchen counter as the countdown to midnight and a new year began.

Riley’s caught sight of the familiar head of bleached hair heading quickly out the door into the cold, that meant that the conversation with Harper had not gone well. Quickly she followed, grabbing her coat, and shrugging it on before grabbing Abby’s.

It was obvious even in the semi-darkness that Abby had been crying. It made her heart ache, but she said nothing because she knew that words would not help. Not now anyway. Once Abby had shrugged on her own coat, she pulled her in a hug.

And that’s how they had rung in the new year, hugging and sharing a very similar story of heartache.

**Author's Note:**

> I write like a sloth so please be patient with me. I know my tumblr post said I was planning it but I suck at planning fics so I'm flying by the seat of my pants with this one. Any input you guys give me will be taken into consideration! 
> 
> Enjoy and happy holidays!


End file.
